


Sisters of Justice

by FanaticalNeia



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticalNeia/pseuds/FanaticalNeia
Summary: As an official ambassador of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Neia has a lot to prove to her demi-human peers that reside in Nazarick. Her first mission to a demi-human village north of the Republic was supposed to be just that, something to prove her worth. Yet, as she arrives the town is empty and she takes it upon herself to find out why. Luckily she has an orange haired companion.





	1. Chapter 1

**OVERLORD FAN-VOLUME: SISTERS OF JUSTICE**

Chapter 1:

The Great Tomb of Nazarick

Part 1

Neia placed her hand and wrapped her fingers tightly around the edge of one of the many wooden pews that sat evenly spaced from one another. She looked upwards, towards the large window resting slightly above the altar, allowing the golden rays from the sun to bathe her in warmth. The alter rested up against the wall, raised slightly by a wooden platform. It consisted of a table with a white sheet placed over it, and several large candles that were placed on metal bases. In the center of the table, surrounded by the candles was a miniature stone carving of Ainz Ooal Gown, carved by one of the many members of the church.

The zealot fixed her gaze on the statue before walking forward, her steps clacking against the wooden floor before placing her hands on the altar. Just as she turns around, a churning purple vortex opens within the middle of the church with a rather tall, slender demon walking out of it. The purple vortex closes behind the thing, revealing in clarity, a thin man's body within a red, striped suit. Large green wings spread from the demons back and the head of the creatures looked like that of a toad, with rounded glasses resting on its face, in front of two large red eyes.

Neia had gripped her bow in her hands and strung an arrow in mere seconds before letting an arrow loose at the demon. The arrow flew through the air before being swatted away casually by the demon. Neia quickly aimed another arrow at the forehead of the demon. Though before she could release the arrow, a powerful force overcame her body.

The demon had opened its mouth and began to speak in a calm yet stern voice. "Kneel."

Neias body began to act on its own as she dropped the bow to the ground and collapsed onto one knee and lowered her head to the demon. She began to shake as she struggled to move but, her muscles had locked in place.

The demon stepped forward, it's scaly tail swishing back and forth. "The great Ainz-Sama has requested an audience with you, Neia Barja."

Neias eyes frantically darted behind her visor as she looked towards the ground.

_Had she fired upon an envoy of the embodiment of justice? He certainly spoke similar to CZ, speaking of Ainz in such a casual way. Perhaps this is another demon that Ainz had gained control of throughout his travels._

Neia gulped before speaking up in a hurried tone. "Of course, I am always ready to serve His Majesty."

The demon smiled slightly as another purple vortex opened behind him, "Very well, Ainz-sama is awaiting your arrival. Please, follow."

As the demon spoke, Neia felt the pressure pressing down on her lift immediately as she shakily stood back up. The demon stared at her a moment before motioning with his hand for her to enter the portal.

Neia picked up her bow and secured it onto her back tightly before walking towards the swirling vortex. Stepping into it she was immediately transferred into the grand hall that she had only been in once before.

Ahead of her sat the embodiment of justice, Ainz Ooal Gown, resting on his magnificent throne. The large red carpet led forward, towards the throne with rows of luxurious grand, white pillars resting on both sides of the room. Each one with a separate, expertly woven banner hanging overhead. Her eyes were then drawn to the grand chandeliers that adorned the ceiling of the room, each one sparkling with blue light.

The demon had already begun striding towards the throne of his master before Neia was able to force her eyes from the grand hall and walk beside the demon. As the two closed the distance between Ainz and them, Neia could feel herself start to sweat as her heartbeat grew louder in her chest until she thought it would burst.

The demon that was walking with her moved to stand on the left side of Ainz, placing both his hands behind his back, as his tail moved back and forth in an almost hypnotic fashion.

A beautiful woman, one that Neia had previously seen was standing beside Ainz. She was sporting two horns and a set of beautiful hellish black wings secured on her lower back. She stood glaring at Neia with a smile that put Neia at ease.

Yet, she paid no attention to either of them, instead of looking upon the undead creature that sat before her, the king that she deemed justice. This caused Neia's face to go red as she lowered herself to one knee before His Majesty.

* * *

Ainz looked upon the figure kneeling in front of him, he had been glad that she arrived still wearing her visor. Even with all the time the two had shared, he could still never get used to the murderous glare that the girl wielded.

Ainz placed his arm on the side of his throne and motioned for Neia to rise. As she did so, he began kingly pose eighteen. Looking down at the woman, Ainz could tell that she was awestruck with the sheer power and grace he conducted.

_Yes, so my practice was not in vain. I look so kingly right now._

Ainz clacked his boney finger on the edge of his throne for a moment before speaking in a commanding voice. "Neia Baraja it has been too long since we last met, I believe it's been a little more than a year correct?"

"That's correct your Majesty."

"You've accomplished much in that time I'm told, and still I am about to ask more from you. I apologize in advance for this."

He could see Neia puff out her chest slightly as he announced that he required her aid.

"I'd proudly serve, Your Majesty. No matter the request"

Ainz nodded slightly, taken back by the ferocity in Neia's voice. He looked over at Albedo and could see that she too was surprised by the devotion that a human could show.

_Was she always like this? She's starting to act like the other guardians._

Ainz moved swiftly focused back on the task at hand and began speaking in an authoritative tone, "Our scouts have uncovered a city of demi-humans far north of the Republic, and I believe you would make an excellent ambassador for the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Neia swelled with pride at the request of becoming the official ambassador for the Sorcerer Kingdom. She shivered with the tough of spreading the word of justice to potentially a whole new nation and began rambling, "Your Majesty, I am most grateful for your gesture, you truly are the wisest, most kind king. I-"

Ainz put up his hand, motioning for her to stop. "That being said, the road is treacherous so I will be sending an escort alongside you. I would also like to bestow a gift upon you."

Ainz raised his hand up, reaching into a void he had created, pulling out a large cloak. The cloak was a deathly black color with fluffy fur lining the edges of it. The back of the cloak contained the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown, stitched in a crimson red.

Demiurge stepped forward and grabbed the cloak in his hand neatly before stepping before Neia, holding it out towards her.

Gingerly Neia grabbed it in her hands and wrapped herself in the oversized cloak. A moment passed before the cloak magically shrink to fit Neia's figure.

"T-thank you, your Majesty."

Ainz nodded once before continuing. "It'll be quite cold up north, this cloak will protect you against the cold."

Before Neia could speak once more, Ainz raised his hand to open a gate behind Neia. "Your escort will meet you there, I trust you will not disappoint me Neia Baraja."

"I will not!", Neia began to turn and exit through the gate before turning to Ainz. She began to remove her visor. "His Majesty is most generous, please, allow me to gaze upon His Majesty with my own eyes before I leave."

As if it was a survival instinct, Ainz held up his hand, "No. No, that will not be necessary."

Neia slowly slid her visor back onto her face, "Of course, if your Majesty wishes."

Ainz sat back as she exited through the gate and sighed.

_That was a close one. I hope those two will get closer to each other._

_* * *_

Neia stepped through the portal and appeared in a snowy flat, her feet crunching on the snow that managed to reach up to her mid-shin. A cool breeze pelted her with snowflakes and blew her cloak up into the air. The sun illuminated the snow causing a shining that hurt to look at though, Neias visor could negate this effect.

A few hours later, Neia stopped walking and sat in the snow, causing her to sink into it. Letting out a surprised yelp, Neia sat dejectedly.

Where am I even supposed to be going? Had His Majesty abandoned her to the wastes? No how could she even think that he would never do such a thing? The thought itself was heresy.

In the midst of her thoughts, Neia felt to arms wrap around her midsection and, instinctively she wrapped her hand around them, attempting to pry them off of her with a grunt but, the arms were as strong as stone. Looking beside her she could see the pink haired girl with an eye patch, smothering her.

CZ tightened her arms around the fluffy cloak that Neia was wearing and, spoke with an emotionless face. "Fluffy."


	2. Pack Anima;s

**Chapter 2:**

**Pack Animals**

 

Ainz closed his eyes for a brief moment before standing from his throne. He looked down his great hallway and began walking towards his room. The banners hanging above the hall sat, pristine, each one displayed an air of personality that gave Ainz a bittersweet feeling as he gave each one a passing gaze. Every banner displayed a custom symbol created by his guildmates, and looking at each symbol, Ainz could remember each member.

Lost in thought, Ainz could not hear the sounds of Albedo and Demiurge approaching, as they began walking close beside him. Glancing sideways, Ainz could see Demiurge’s tail waving in the air slightly frantically while Albedo held the same rigid smile she always had.

As Ainz stopped to speak with Demiurge, Albedo continued walking.

“Demiurge, what do you have to report about the Roble Holy Kingdom.”

Demiurge nodded for a moment before continuing to speak. “Yes, I was able to have Caspond’s doppelganger pull the appropriate strings and allow for the transfer of Ms. Baraja.”

“Were there any consequences to this action?”

“The nobles from the south have stated their grievances against a paladin, especially one as popular as Ms. Baraja being used in another country. The nobles in the north have been quite apprehensive towards the idea yet, with such popular support for Ms. Baraja from the peasants, and the backing of their monarch, the nobles in the north have agreed to our demands.”

Ainz could see Demiurge smiling now, as he pushed his glasses up against his face.

“I also believe that this action will lead to increased tension among the nobles from the north and south. In another year, I believe the two sides will split from one another, allowing the glory of Nazarick to swallow them whole.”

“Good, Demiurge you have exceeded my expectations.”

Bowing slightly Demiurge began speaking triumphantly, “I am not worthy of such a supreme beings praise.”

“Thank you, now please excuse me while I retire to my quarters.”

As Demiurge began to walk away Ainz rubbed his chin in thought. Sighing Ainz teleported to his room before sitting on his bed. Placing his hands over his face.

_ I can’t tell the guardians why I moved Neia, the rest of the guardians would never understand. The bond that I shared with my friends can never be replaced. Perhaps this quest will allow CZ that same feeling. _

Standing up Ainz moved to the corner of his room where a mirror of remote viewing hung attached to the wall where it was recently installed by one of the maids at Ainzs’ request. The mirror hung a few feet from the floor and was a meter in length with a gold lining around the edge of the mirror that was engraved with several runes. The mirror itself was spotless and when looked into almost looked similar to a motionless pool of clear water.

Raising a hand to the mirror Ainz spoke quietly. “Now, let’s see what those two are up to.”

A second passed before the mirror rippled, showing an aerial view of Neia and Shizu. Neia could be seen sitting sunk in the snow partially as CZ griped her tightly from behind, burying her head into the fur of Neia’s cloak. Looking closer he could see Neia pushing against CZs’ arms as she frantically tried explaining the importance of her mission and why CZ needed to let her go. In contrast to her, CZ could be seen unmoving, only for the slight movement of her head or arms to better grip onto Neia.

Ainz placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head slightly as he looked down on the two. 

_ At least they’re getting along. _

As Ainz sat down on his bed, he placed his head in his hands and sighed, closing his eyes. 

* * *

After nearly fifteen minutes of tugging on the arms around her, Shizu finally let go of Neia and stood in the snow. She stood about the same height as Neia, only shorter by a few inches and wore a maid outfit with several camouflage additions added onto it, the most prominent being the scarf that wrapped tightly around her neck. Her orange hair flowed to her waist and seemed to glow as the sunlight hit it.

Brushing snow from her cloak, Neia stood beside Shizu and looked her up and down. She didn’t know what it was but she felt comfortable with Shizu after sharing their previous adventure together. Their love for Ainz further strengthened the bond between the two. Neia often found comfort in the emotionless emerald green eye of Shizu. It felt good to know that she wasn't the only one people would stare at. Shizu could capture the attention of the room by simply standing there.

Sighing, Neia ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the tangled mess to the side. As she spoke, Neia grabbed her visor in one hand and slid it off of her face, placing it in a small leather bag on her waist. “It’s uh, nice to see you again Shizu-senpai.”

Standing rigidly in the snow Shizu nodded slightly before replying in an almost monotone voice, 

“Yes, it is good to see you as well.”

“I suppose we should start moving.”

“Follow me, Ainz-sama has given me the directions needed.” Without a moment's hesitation, Shizu began trudging through the snow, towards a large mountain range in the distance.

Neia began moving through the snow, following closely behind Shizu.

After about an hour Neia realized that CZ must be freezing. The cloak given to her by Ainz had staved off the cold and instead replaced it with a pleasant warmth. Yet, CZ was walking in a maids outfit. After this thought, Neia broke the silence that had settled around them. 

“Shizu-sempai, aren't you cold?”

“No.”

“Really? That maid outfit doesn’t seem like it protects from the cold very much.

“Hm… I am fine.”

Shizu continued moving through the snow effortlessly as Neia trailed behind, walking in the path of cleared snow. Continuing through the snow Neia found herself in deep thought once again.

_ How isn’t she cold? Perhaps His Majesty granted her an item similar to mine. No, she doesn’t look any different. Maybe demon maids are immune to cold. _

The sun lowered itself slowly, causing the sky to darken as a light snow began to fall from the sky. Neia stared at her feet as she walked concentrating on the mission at hand, thinking of what she would say when meeting the demi-human village.

As she walked, Neia bumped into CZ who had suddenly stopped in her track, causing her to stumble backward slightly and give off a slight sound of surprise. CZ looked at Neia blankly before reaching her hand into a void, pulling out a small metal lantern that appeared slightly rusted on its edges.

“Here, this is for you.”

After regaining her composure Neia grabbed the lantern in her hands, looking it over.

The lantern was made of a dark metal that's rusted along the edges and top. In the center of the lantern was a web of metal that held a rock in the middle.

“What is this?”

“It’s a lantern, to help you see at night. Press the top of it.”

Looking over the lantern Neia saw a small button on the top that she did not see before. As she pressed the button the lantern sprung to life, projecting a bright, golden light all around her.

CZ gave Neia a curt nod. “Good.”

Smiling, Neia inspected the lantern once more before securing it tightly to the belt around her waist. “Thank you Shizu-Senpai.”

* * *

As the two walked through the snow, the sun disappeared fully behind the mountain range, causing the sky to turn a pitch black. The snow glistened dimly as the moonlight struck the ground, and the wind wiped the snow that had begun to fall more rapidly from the sky, swarming the two as they trudged through the snow.

Neia reached into the bag on her waist and pulled out the visor with, putting them on. The snowfall had caused her to only be able to see a few feet in front of her and the wind swirled ferociously around her, causing her ears to ring.

Within the duration of the storm, Neia had lost sight of CZ and cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting into the storm. “Shizu-senpai! Where are you?”

Neia stood there for a moment, hearing nothing. She held her arm in front of her face as she scanned the ground, looking for any footprints made by CZ though, the rapid fall of snow had covered her tracks. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Neia shouted into the dark once again. “Shizu!”

Neia slowly pushed forward, holding her arm up. Minutes passed as she walked in the direction she thought CZ walked to. Eventually, she heard the sound of footsteps in the snow close to her. Turning in that direction, Neia began to investigate the sound. As she walked towards the sound the footsteps stopped and she heard a low growl coming from just beyond her sight.

Not a moment later, a large wolf stalked forwards into the light of Neia’s lantern. The wolf was bigger than an average wolf by a few feet and its fangs protruded from its mouth as it growled. The pelt was a pitch black that slowly transitioned into white fur as it reached the creature's stomach. The wolf began circling Neia, snarling as it did so.

Neia unsheathed her sword and began circling with the wolf, keeping it distant. She kept the tip of her sword ready to strike if the wolf struck.

As she circled with the wolf, Neia heard growling from behind her as another wolf stepped forward, stalking behind her. Just as quickly as Neia spotted the wolf, it lunged at her with a vicious snarl. Using its weight to push Neia to the ground, causing her to give a fearful scream.

Using her sword, Neia instinctually swung at the side of the wolves neck before slamming onto the ground, catching it just above the shoulder. As the wolf attempted to snap at her, Neia raised her arm to block the bite, causing the wolf to latch onto her forearm sinking its fangs deep into her flesh.

Blood began to flow from her wound as Neia let out a guttural scream of pain. Moments later a blue shot streaked across the night sky, illuminating the ground as it flew. The magical bullet embedded itself into the wolf’s skull, causing it to fall limply to the ground. Blood bushing from it’s wound, staining the snow a crimson red.

The second wolf lunged at Neia as she began to get up from the ground before a second shot rang out from the dark, catching the second wolf in the neck. Flopping onto the ground the wolf gave a yip.

Breathing heavily, Neia stood from the ground, clutching her sword in one hand and holding her injured arm close to her chest.

As she gazed out into the darkness, Neia could see the light from her lantern reflecting in several eyes that stared back at her menacingly from the dark. Brandishing her sword, Neia stepped forward towards the wolves.

Three wolves sprang from the dark each one darting towards Neia. The wolf in the middle sprang into the air, leaping at Neia as the other two circled around her, attempting to flank her.

Rushing forward, Neia could her two more shots go off in quick succession as the two wolves to her side fell to the ground. Gripping her sword tightly in her hand, she used her injured arm to attempt to block the wolves snapping jaws as it landed on her, pushing her to the ground once more. Snapping its jaw and clawing at Neia’s chest, the wolf began attacking.

With her injured arm pushing against the wolf’s neck, she stuck her sword into the wolve’s chest, piercing its heart with her blade. The wolf toppled over onto Neia as it gave off a yelp.

Laying on the ground, Neia began to breathe heavily as snow pounded down onto her. Pushing the wolf off of her, Neia stood up and gripped her sword tightly, frantically looking around her. Hearing footsteps behind her, Neia swung her sword as she turns around.

As the sword swung through the air it was stopped in its tracks. Turning around Neia could see CZ gingerly holding the tip of the blade in her hand. Neia stared at the near perfect features on CZ’s face before settling on her eye. She stood there, staring for a moment before she dropped her sword and lunged at Neia, hugging her tightly.

CZ stood there rigid but wrapped her arms tightly around Neia, hugging her back. After a few minutes, the two of them let go of one another

“Thank you Shizu-senpai you, well, you saved my life.”

Shizu shook her head sideways, “...It was nothing.”

Neia looked CZ, managing to pick up the warmth that was just beyond the emotionless look that CZ displayed. Smiling, Neia decided to leave it at that.

After bending down to pick up her sword and sheath it, Neia spoke up. “We should find somewhere to sleep.”

CZ nodded, grabbing hold of Neia’s arm and dragging her into the distance. Minutes passed as the two walked through the falling snow before CZ led them to a tree with a large trunk. Bending down, CZ cleared the snow from the base of the trunk and sat down. Patting on the ground beside her, she motioned for Neia to join her.

Neia walked beside CZ and sat down next to her, grunting she does. Holding her injured arm close to her chest, Neia grabbed onto the necklace that Ainz had given her and wrapped her other hand around it. 

Instantly a slight glow lit the inside of her hand as it gave off a slight warmth. Immediately, the wounds that Neia had sustained from the battle with the wolves healed as Neia gave a relieved sigh. The only evidence of the fight remaining was the torn sleeve and cloth on her chest. Leaning back against the tree, Neia closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, exhausted.

The two sat together, their backs against a tree, using it to block the falling snow. The lantern around Neia’s waist slowly faded as the darkness enveloped the two. Neia leaned up against CZ, resting her head on CZ’s shoulder while CZ sat awake, staring out watchfully over the surrounding area with her arm wrapped tightly around Neia’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

* * *

Ainz sat back in his throne, sighing.

Albedo, standing beside the throne began to speak. “Ainz-sama what troubles you?”

Shaking his head sideways, Ainz replied in a near monotone voice. “Nothing, I'm just wondering how the mission with CZ Delta is going.”

“The mirror of remote viewing may be used to see how well the two are doing.”

“No, no. I trust CZ is doing well.”

Ainz could here Albedo shifting for a moment. “That girl you chose to accompany her on the mission has peaked my interest.”

Glancing to Albedo, Ainz rubbed his chin. “Is that so?”

“Quite, I have spoken with Demiurge about the matter and he finds her most interesting as well. To think Ainz-sama was able to convince a lowly human to worship you. We would like to speak to her if you permit it. ”

Ainz scratched his chin for a moment before nodding, “Yes, perhaps when their mission is over.”


End file.
